Fluidic delivery systems are employed for processing and/or delivering many different types of fluids for a wide range of applications. Such delivery systems can be tailored to the fluid(s) with which they are used, and can include metering (measuring or dosing) devices/apparatus. Often times such fluid delivery systems utilize an active pump of some kind such as a piston, turbine, or diaphragm.
Fluids including solid aggregates or large particles have proven to be problematic for fluid delivery devices and systems of the prior art often resulted in malfunctioning of valves and/or damaging the aggregates contained in the fluid
Thus, there exists a need for techniques that provide improved performance characteristics useful for metering and pumping fluids that include solid aggregates.